


Little Red Balloon

by primreceded



Category: Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Little Red Balloon

**Title:** Little Red Balloon  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Grimm  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Kouf, NBC and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Eddie Monroe, brief!Nick  
 **Prompt:** Balloon from [One Word](http://www.oneword.com) and Favorite Character @ [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=grimm_challenge)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=grimm_challenge)**grimm_challenge**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** wolf!Eddie  
 **W/C:** 273  
 **A/N:** Hello.

It’s round and _red_ and makes his heart do a flip-flop dance in his chest. The string is tied to his wrist and when he tugs, just so, it drifts down to meet him face to face. His laughter sends it floating back up to the sky.

He doesn’t ask where the balloon comes from. Somehow, even at 3, he knows better than to question his parents.

 

There’s a full moon on Eddie’s 17th birthday. It sits big and full in the sky, so heavy against the dark and the clouds, and Eddie chases it. Through the trees and up, up to breast a hill and howl. There’s blood caked beneath his fingernails, dried and brown now, but it had been so _red_ as it flowed over his fingers, fresh. Still warm when it squelched beneath his bare feet as he ran away, never, ever leaving the mewling sounds of the dying behind him.

Nearly an adult and Eddie knows better than to question his parents, but, he thinks, there has to be more than this.

 

Nick Burkhardt is an annoying little man who grates on Eddie’s last nerve. He stands on Eddie’s front porch again, as if Eddie owes him any kind of favor, as if Eddie hasn’t paid him back tenfold already. His eyes are a grey question, and a perfect answer. His shirt is stale and rumpled and _red_ and Eddie wants to grab hold and tug, draw him in.  
Eddie doesn’t think his parents would approve of this at all, this relationship he has with the man in front of him.

He steps aside and lets the Grimm pass.


End file.
